The Darkness can't Reach you Here
by valagator
Summary: When Mal is overcome by the darkness within, can Ben save her? I SADLY OWN NOTHING...NOTHING BUT THE PLOT... rated M. contains rape, swearing, and a crazy plot. *Complete with an ending that will leave you T R I G G E R E D*
1. Darkness

Blackness. Dark. Cold. Relentless. Inky blackness. As far as the eye can see. not a speck of light to be found. And I am in the center. I thought that when I left the island, I had left the darkness behind, too. But I was wrong. I try to move, only to find that I'm chained to the wall. I try using a spell, but it didn't work at all. I struggle for a while longer, before I hear a deep, demonic voice.

"There is no use struggling. This place is remote, in the dark recesses of your mind. If someone finds you in real life, and they manage to get in, it will be their demise." The voice says.

"Can you tell me where I am in the real world at least?" I say, fear creeping into my voice.

"At the enchanted lake, alone. No one knows of this spot, not even your precious Ben. We are on the other side of that giant rock, where no one ever goes."

"I will never stop trying to escape these chains."

I say with false confidence.

"You know what, I will release you from these chains, but any damage inflicted upon you in here, is also inflicted on your real body." The voice laughs, and the weight releases from my wrists and ankles, and I sprint away. Before I get 10 steps in, a powerful force knocks me back. I hit the floor on my shoulder, probably fracturing it. I cry out in pain, and the voice just laughs. I struggle to get up, but when I do, I walk quickly, and carefully, to get somewhere. Then, I feel a razor sharp blade slice my arms, legs, torso, and face, deep. I fall again, and this time, I stay down. I cry softly, and I have no strength left in me.

"MAL! MAL!" I yell worriedly, I haven't seen her all day, and she NEVER misses lunch on wing day. I spot Evie and run over to her, as she is talking to Doug. "Evie, have you seen Mal? I haven't seen her at all today, and she never misses lunch." I say.

"I haven't seen her either, Ben..." I start to walk away, but she grabs my arm and yells "WAIT! yesterday, Mal said that she was going to the enchanted lake before class starts. Maybe she fell asleep or... got hurt." I barley hear her finish before I start running towards the lake. On the way, I run into Jay and Carlos.

"GUYS COME ON!" I yell at them, grabbing them both by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asks.

"Mal may be hurt, she's at the enchanted lake."And with that, they run even faster.

We reach the lake, and start looking around for her. She's not where we had out first date or in the lake, Jay swims around the bottom to see if she drowned, but she was not down there.

"Maybe she is in the deep spot under the rock." Carlos says. I run over to the rock, and am about to jump off, when something glints in the corner of my eye. I walk over hesitantly. Thats when I see her.

"MAL!" I yell. She is lying in the brush, nearly lifeless except for the faint rise and fall of her chest. She has obviously been cut by a human, the cuts all over her are deep. She has a fracturedarm. "M-mal?" I gently shake her, then I pick her up. She doesn't even move. Jay and Carlos are standing next to me as I jog to the castle.

*time skip to when they reach the castle*

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I scream, at least twenty servants come running, along with my mom and dad.

"What's wrong?" My dad asks worriedly, before he sees Mal. "Get her to the infirmary immediately! Ben, what happened to her?"

"She wasn't at school, and Evie said that she went to the Enchanted lake this morning. Jay, Carlos, and I went to find her, and I found her behind the big rock with all of these wounds. Then I picked her up and.." I was cut off by an ear deafening scream. From Mal. She started thrashing in my arms and said

"He's in my head h-help me." Then her eyes opened. They were completely black. Then they closed again. I rushed up the stairs and put her in the infirmary. I need to get into her mind and save her. Just then I heard a snap and her other arm broke. And she got a deep cut in her neck.

"It's hurting her from the inside. How can I get in..."

"I'm here! I will send you in her mind." The Fairy Godmother said while holding her wand.

"Oh thank you! Okay, send me in!"

"Wait! I want to go, too. She's my friend!" Jay says.

"I'm sorry, but putting just one person in is risky enough, I can't risk two." She says sadly. And with a "Bibbity, Bobbity, Boo!" I was transported into Mal's mind.


	2. The awakening

Mal's PoV

I don't know how much longer I can keep myself alive. I am bleeding out severely, and there of course is nothing here, so I have nothing to stop the bleeding or the pain. I tried to get up again, but I was just knocked down again, the blade then came back again and cut my neck, and broke my other arm. I was cold-sweating and my purple hair is plastered to my forehead. I close my eyes, but when I open them, I don't find the infinite blackness, I see a group of people around me, and am in Ben's arms. I scream, trying to get their attention, and I see them looking at me before my eyes slide closed again. I utter out, not sure that they can hear me, but I figure that it's worth a try. "He's in my head h-help me" And then I black out again.

It's so dark in her head, and I can't figure out why. I thought that the fairy godmother said that the darkness was gone. I guess that's she was wrong about that, because here is proof. I continue to walk with my sword drawn, until I see Mal on the ground, unconscious.

"Mal! Okay, okay. I will get you out of here." I pick her up and am about to drink the potion that will get us out, when I hear a voice.

" You're efforts are in vain, even if you do get her out, she will never be truly free…" As he was monolouging, I pull out my sword with the power to defeat it, and run at the form it has taken, slashing it in the back. The figure screams and staggers back. "Ahhh, you caught me monolouging! Stupid mistake o-on my p-p-part." He stutters. As he is talking, I hit him again and realize his weakness: conversation. When he is talking, his guard is down. As I think this, I see the perfect opportunity to finish him. I hit him on the neck, and with a cackle and a flash of light, he disappears.

I pick Mal up again, and drink the potion. In a flash we are back in the palace, and I'm holding her unconscious body. "Ben! Is she going to be okay?" My mother asks worriedly.

"I sure hope so. I think I defeated whatever did this to her, but I need to get her into bed." I run up the stairs to Mal's room, and put her under the covers and kiss her on the forehead. "Feel better, princess."

*Time skip three weeks*

Mal's PoV

I feel so groggy, and I can't bring myself to open my eyes. I hear voices and decide to listen to the conversation. Ben's voice is the first one I hear.

"When is she going to wake up? Is she even ever going to? The Fairy godmother's magic can't wake her up, and I –I don't know what I would do without her." Man. How long have I been out?

"She will wake up. Don't worry about it! She has to. Right Evie?" I think that was Jay.

"I don't know." Evie says sadly. Then, I hear their footsteps receding, and then I'm alone again. I think on this for a bit, and then I fall asleep.

*The next day*

I wake up again to a warm presence next to me, and a hand in mine. I am almost sure that this is Ben. I squeeze the hand hard, but not too hard. The person shoots up in the bed and I feel their eyes on me. I crack my eyes open, and meet Ben's beautiful bright, brown eyes."Mal! You're awake! Guys get in here she's awake!" All of my friends rush in, and I smile at them.

"Mal! We were so scared! Don't EVER do that again!" Evie says while hugging me.

"I won't"

(A/N And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, and I will start a new story too . But don't worry this one isn't ending any time soon.)


	3. Recovery

(A/N) I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was having major writer's block on this story, but I posted a one shot to stay active.)

IMPORTANT: Yes, I know that this is under the wrong tag, but I was still figuring out the website when I posted this, so if I am able to change it, I will. Also, I will only be posting on weekends mostly, maybe a few during the week. Anyway, on with the story!

Beast Out!

Mal's Pov

My friends waited three weeks for me to wake up, without losing hope. I feel a swell of pride at my ability to have made such good friends. And Ben... Ben is just... wow. He helped me realize the goodness in my heart, and that is what kept me alive in that awful place. Thinking of Ben, our future together, that made me hang on. My thoughts are interrupted by the very guy that is on my mind.

"Mal, I thought I was going to lose you.." He says, tears in his eyes, holding my fragile hand in a death grip. "I-If I lost you, there would be nothing that could make me feel like I was... needed. I don't know what I would have done. Just, just stay with me for a while longer."

"How about for the rest of your life?" I say, my voice devoid of humor, completely serious. I look into his eyes, and see the love he has for me, the passion, the concern.

He leans down, and runs a hand through my hair. This hospital bed doesn't have much room for two people, which is handy, because doing it in a hospital is not very smart. Also, right as he was leaning down, Evie, Jay, and Carlos walked in.

"Uhh, were we interrupting something?" Carlos asked with a grin on his face. I shoot him a hard glare.

"Carlos!" Evie says, slapping him hard in the chest. This makes Carlos blush. Oh my god. Does he...? No way. Must just be a coincidence.

"No-no! It's fine! Uhmm.. I'm sorry I made you all worry about me..." I hate showing weakness, it's one of my biggest fears. It was drilled into my head since I could breathe. And being vulnerable like I was, I shudder at the thought. I know I should let that go, but I just can't.

"It wasn't you! And we don't know if that thing is gone, because Ben said that it just disappeared." Jay said, reading my face.

"Guys, let's not worry Mal, she did just wake up from a coma..." Ben said, turning to me a smiling sexily. I blush.

"Okay, well Mal," A doctor says. Huh. I didn't even hear him come in. "You can head home now, you've been cleared, but if anything unusual occurs, tell someone immediately. "

"No problem. And thank you." I stand up, and brush my purple hair from my forehead. I am dressed in a hospital gown, so I head to the bathroom to change. Once I come out, I take Ben's hand, grip it tight, and lean my head on his warm, soft shoulder. I know, from this moment on, that he will never leave my side.

Not if I have any say in it.

(A/N This chapter was pretty much about Ben and Mal, but what's with Carlos? I guess you'll have to wait and see!)


	4. Rumors

Mal's PoV

When I return to school the following day, all eyes are on me. Shaking off the self-consciousness , I stride in and make my way to my locker. I take out my books and turn around, coming face to face with Audrey. Even though we are friends now, there is still some tension.

"Hey, how are you? No one would tell us what happened, but all we could tell was that it was important, because Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben hadn't been in school either after they ran off three or so weeks ago, we assumed it was for you, since you weren't in school that day..."

"Hey babe!" Chad interrupted. "Time for class." He said after kissing her on the cheek. She looked... bored.

"Yea yea. Talk to you later, kay?" She said, walking in front of Chad.

"Kay." I say. After Audrey walks away, Chad walks up to me.

"So, you have fun getting laid, hmm? I bet that abortion was painful... can I see if you have a scar?" He questioned. I gave him my best disgusted look and said.

"Chad. I. Was. In. A. Freaking. Coma." I clipped off every word. "I didn't get laid, but I'm sure you did, and I don't think it was by Audrey, seeming as that girl is looking at you with the most lust filled eyes.." I point to Poppy, (Mary Poppin's daughter) Who's eyes are clouded over, and I swear I can see a wet spot between her legs.

"Pssshhh, no one cares, I needed stress relief, I asked her, she said yes. Simple." He said nonchalantly. I was about to reply, but Ben walked up.

"Hey Mal." He kissed my forehead and draped an arm over my shoulders. He gave Chad a smile, but not a kind one. One like 'You fuck with her you fuck with me.' Which led me to believe that he heard the whole thing. "We gotta head to art, c'mon." He said while ushering me away from Chad.

Once we rounded a corner, Ben stopped me.

"What was that about?" He asked simply.

"Chad accused us of getting it on while we were out, and thought the reason we were out so long was because we had to get an abortion or something." I said. He pursed his lips. He was about to say something, but his hilarious text alert sounded. It was Pewdiepie from 'happy wheels', When he is talking to his character's (Irresponsible Dad) son. So whenever I hear the

'But Dad...'

'I DON'T CAAAAAAREEEEEEE'

I have to laugh. Those videos always make my day good. That's why Ben made that his text alert. (I'm sorry if you din't get this, but I love Pewdiepie, and his Happy Wheels videos make my day bearable. You should check it out!) He checks his phone and smiles. He shows me the text, and I almost die from laughter.

~From Carlos~

 _ **Ben! I don't know what's wrong with me! I must be sick or something. Whenever Evie talks to or touches me, my face feels hot, and my heart beats REALLY fast! And I get mad whenever she's with Doug, and I seem to interrupt whenever they are about to kiss. Am I sick, or do I... like... her...? HELP!**_

~End~

"Wow. That is something else. Carlos and Evie. Hmmm. I like it. I wonder what their ship name should be. Cavie? Evos? Carvie? Hmmm.." I think.

"Haha! Whatever. Anyway, we're already late. Let's go. We sprint down the halls.

(Sorry for the wait! Vote on the ship name! FAV AND RAVIEW IF YA LOVE PEWDIEPIE!

Cavie

Evos

Carvie

BEAST OUT!)


	5. Hypnotised

Carlos's PoV

Why did I tell Ben? He's going to tell Mal, who is going to tell Evie, and then she is going to hate me. But I just can't help it. She's so smart, and beautiful, and sweet.

"Ughh, now I want to sing that song Mal sang..." I mutter under my breath. So, as I walk toward the turney field, I sing 'If Only' under my breath.

Ben's PoV

I'm worried for Mal. What if people bully her like Chad did? I mean she didn't get laid, (I mean of course I WANTED to but I can't tell her that) but she did almost die. I don't know what to do with her...

"Send them back." A voice whispered. I stop walking and turn around to see who said it. But no one is there.

"Show yourself!" I say in my most clear and demanding voice.

"Hmm... a strong willed one... this won't do..."

"What..." I say, turning to go back into my room, because if anything happens to me, I know someone will find me here.

"Look at all the trouble these villains have caused for you..." The voice stated, snidely.

"They're not trouble..." I say, although I am lying... Wait, no I'm not. They saved us! What is going on with my head?

"Oh but don't you remember the love spell, and the wand heist?" The voice questioned.

"Well yeah... but their parents made them..."

"But their parents weren't there, so they didn't HAVE to do their bidding, they chose to."

"But they're good now."I say uneasily.

"Are they, or are they just faking it so they can try again." The voice says.

"Maybe you're right..." Wait did I just say that? What is going on. Then, I feel a force almost... go inside me.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way if you won't send them back willingly."

I can't move, and I can't talk.

My body is moving, but I'm not making it. My voice is telling my parents that I want to send them back, but I can't stop it. I am completely and utterly powerless.

~Mal's PoV~

"Wait what?" I ask Belle, because what she said cannot be true.

"I don't get it either, but I'm not queen anymore, so I can't stop it. I'm truly sorry." Belle says with sympathy. So it's true. Ben is sending us back to the island. Wow. I actually thought... that someone cared about me. I guess not. So now I have to go back to the hellhole that has no food, no clean water, a high chance of getting raped or getting a horrible sickness and dying, and no one you can trust.

Time skip 30 minutes

"Yup, pack all the food, water, clothes and anything else of use, because we are going back to the isle." I say to Evie, Jay and Carlos. Evie is is tears, and Carlos is trying to console her, although he is smiling a bit, probably because he is touching her.

"I can't believe Ben would DO this to us." Jay says, angrily.

"But I was thinking..." I say, deep in thought.

"What?" Evie sniffles.

"What if whatever was in my mind, is in his mind now. Like, controlling him. He would never do something like this under his own will..."

"Good idea, Mal." Jay says. "Make sure to get one of those remotes that controls the barrier, so after we figure out how to stop this, we can come back here and save Ben."I say.

"Oh, I already have a barrier controlling remote." Evie says. We look at her.

"Doug and I made it. It actually works! We tested it on a mini force-field."

"Okay! Enough about Doug, lets just finish packing." Carlos says, and I can tell he's annoyed. Well, back to the island we go... for now.

"I'm coming for you, Ben." I whisper as I play with the ring he gave me.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was having trouble coming up with ideas, and this one came out of nowhere! Anyway,

BEAST OUT!


	6. My Puppet

The island is just the same as it was when we left. Dirty, gross, dangerous and terrifying. As we step out of the car, our former 'friends' stare at us with eyes brimmed with hatred. We have obviously put on a bit of weight. We are nowhere near fat, but to the kids living on the island we are. Everyone is emaciated and thin. Rats scamper down the street and claw at carcasses that were already picked clean by the islanders.

"Home sweet hellhole." I say as I travel deeper in. I hold my bag close to me to keep people from stealing it. My spell book is tucked into my jacket, and Evie, Jay, and Carlos make almost a shield around me, knowing that I have the objects that will get us out of here when the time comes.

"Let's just get to the hideout." Evie says, her attitude turning serious. Our hideout was a small cave hidden in the thorns and brambles. We found it when we were young, on a long trip trying to scrounge for some food. We run, a seemingly toxic rain starting to come down, drenching us and causing us to shiver.

"Come on, almost there." Carlos exclaims, his voice strained from the cold. We had forgotten how much colder it is here. We reach the shelter, and climb through the brambles to the dry cave. We sit, panting on the freezing cave floor. I take my bag off of my shoulder, and pull out the supplies I have, and my friends do the same.

"Does anyone have blankets?" Jay asks, rubbing his arms.

"I don't." Carlos and Evie say at once.

"Neither do I. I'll go out and find some." I say with all the bravery I can muster.

"Mal, I'm not so sure thats a good idea." Evie says, reaching out to grab my arm.

"I'll be back soon." I say, shaking off her arm and climbing out of the cave into the now steady rain, armed with a knife.

I walk through the town, trying not to show the fear I have. People stare at me, both with hatred and a hunger, and I continue past, coming to the conclusion that I will have to steal. I come across a house that looks empty, and climb inside a broken window. I light a match and advance, looking for a swath of dirty fabric to take back. After advancing to the middle of the house, I decide there is nothing here and start to turn around. I hear a laugh.

"Who's there?" I say, drawing my knife.

"Sweet little Mal. I knew you would end up bak here."

"Who the fuck are you." I say in my most shaking tone. The voice just chuckles.

"How could you not remember me? We were basically family."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, slowly backing toward the exit, I feel a breeze behind me, and turn around to see the silhouette of a man about my age. And that's when I know.

"Harlem." I say as he steps into the light. His dark red hair and chestnut eyes glisten in the dim light.

"You know, you look even prettier than you did before you left." He walks up to me, and brushes a stray hair off of my face. I slap his hand away.

"Just leave me alone. Your dad Hans may be able to get any girl, but you can't." I try to go around him.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." He says, slapping the knife out of my hand and pushing me against the wall. I struggle hard, trying to escape his strong clutches.

"You know I always was going to have you, so you should have done this willingly a long time ago." He whispers in my ear, before latching his lips onto mine. I try to get him off, but he is too strong. He pulls back.

"Don't you dare touch me again." I say, my voice filled with venom.

"Oh silly, silly Mal. You know I'm going to do much more than touch you." He says, putting his hand up the back of my shirt. I keep struggling, but it does nothing against Harlem's strength. He kisses me again, forcing my lips open and pushing his tongue inside. I try to bite it, but he brings it out to fast.

"Still the feisty one aren't you?" He says before latching his mouth onto my neck, biting and sucking, leaving a hickey. I involuntarily moan, trying to keep the pleasure in that I shouldn't have.

"I know you like it Mal, so just enjoy it." He whispers seductively. He takes off his shirt, takes my hand and runs it up and down his stomach. My mind goes blank before I remember to fight back. I knee him where it hurts, and when he winces back, I run. I make it halfway out the door, before he grabs my shoulder roughly.

"Ooohhh you'll pay for that." He says, his voice laced with anger as he drags me down a hallway to a room, where he throws me on a bed. He ties me up by my wrists and ankles, all the while I'm thrashing with all my strength. "You're my puppet now baby, so don't try to escape." He exclaims, but I don't hear him: all I can think about is Ben.

Apologies apologies, blah blah blah. It's been about a month I think, and there is no excuse. Actually there is and excuse, I've been having writer's block. Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Tears stream down your Face

Responses to comments:

Pinksakura271: Thank you for the great ideas! This chapter was kind of thrown together, but I might go back and revise it. I liked your idea about Ben waking up in a cold sweat, but I didn't think that it was the appropriate time to use it, given that he is possessed by such a strong force. I did revise it a little bit and tried to incorporate it into the story a little bit.

Kingson24601: Harlem's dad is Hans from frozen. It was hard for me to come up with an OC, because everyone always uses the same ones (for example, Uriah, son of Ursula) I wanted to do something original, and that is what I came up with. As for saving Mal, that, I don't even know. This story is a mismatch of thoughts and ideas. When I think 'hey! That would be good in this story' I write it.

ATTENTION: There is a MAJOR plot twist in the making. Look out for upcoming chapters!

Anything you want to know about me or my writing? Leave a review with your question and I will answer it!

Ben's PoV

'M-Mal? no. no no no no no. This cannot be happening.' I keep thinking to myself as I am literally trapped in my mind. I have no idea what she is going through on that island, and all I can do is think of the worst. I can see through my eyes, but not control anything. No one seems to suspect that I am possessed, so I have to rely on myself to get out. The force of this spirit is so strong, it is like being trapped in a vice grip or being pulled by an electromagnet. Those four are smart and strong, but they don't know how much the isle has changed since they left, and I didn't have the heart to tell them. Since I am king, I have to keep track of the isle, so I have people undercover relaying news to me. Poverty has increased by thirty percent, and sickness is spreading. People get mugged and raped constantly. I can only hope that the team stays together, and doesn't fall back into old ways.

~~~Evie~~~~

"Go. Go find her and don't come back until you do!" I yell at Jay and Carlos. Why am I yelling at two of my best friends you may ask? Well, Mal left nearly twelve hours ago and there have been no sightings. Zero. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Something must have happened to her, something big. Either good or bad.

"Evie, Mal is out there in who knows what. The worst thing we could do right now is argue." Jay says. I'm on the verge if tears.

"But she's my best friend! I- I need her." I say, tears making tiny rivers through the dirt staining my cheeks. Carlos sits down next to me and wraps an arm around my shaking form. I lean into him, thankful for his warmth and comfort. He kisses my forehead. Strange, but I'm not in the mood to ponder it.

"Evie, we will find Mal. Nothing will stand in my way." (None of you will get that reference unless you know me personally. It's from a duet I have in my school's production of 'Surf's Up!')

"Okay. Cuddle time over. We need to think of a plan." Jay exclaims. I pull out my bag and take out a rusted locket that Mal gave me on my thirteenth birthday. I look at the roughly carved in letter 'E' in the metal.

"Don't worry, were coming." I say with certainty.

~~Mal~~

He stands above me, a whip in his right hand, looking at me with a sinister look on his face.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" I yell, struggling against the ropes that hold my hands and feet.

"You rejected me. I always tried to move on, but the thought of me controlling you never left my head. You're a total badass, the complete same as me. We're meant to be. You should just stop resisting so we can both enjoy this." He puts his hand on my leg, trailing it up and down the length of it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream, thrashing against the restraints. He just smirks and puts his face in front of mine.

"Okay. I won't touch you. I'll caress you and love you like the queen you are. That is, if you stop struggling." Harlem states plainly. He is so close to my face that I can feel his hot breaths on my nose.

"Never." I whisper, keeping my confidant glare. He steps back and shrugs.

"Suit yourself." He says, then lines up his fist with my face, and knocks me out cold.

~~5 hours later~~

I wake up with a pounding headache. The restraints have been taken away, all but one. There is still one on my left wrist. I look at myself, and I'm naked, and covered with angry red marks that are stinging. My bottom lip is bleeding and I have hickeys all over my chest and stomach. He did it. He raped me. I want to scream and cry and punch and kick, but I know that will just alert him to me being awake. I survey my surroundings, and find my clothes lying next to the bed. I reach up with my left hand to untie the rope. I can't see what I'm doing, so I am unable to untie it. I yell I defeat. Big mistake. Harlem walks into the room wearing only a torn up pair of shorts.

"There's my lovely little Mal. How do you like the little gifts I left for you?" I just growl at him.

"That was very fun. Especially because you are still a virgin. Well, were a virgin." I want to punch him so badly, but thanks to my one restraint, he is just out of reach. "If you're that good knocked out, I can't wait to see how you do while responsive." He pins down my legs and wrist, and kisses me. I once again try to bite him, but again fail.

"Okay my peach, prepare for the time of your life." He says before taking off his shorts.

I know that I said I would update every weekend, but I haven't been doing that. This story has evolved a lot since I started writing it, and I want you to know that I am trying hard to update when I can. THANK YOU!

Beast OUT!


	8. Finding

Responses to comments:

tashasalvati:great story!

I have an idea for the next chapter what if Mal still has enough magic stored within her from Auradon to escape, and Belle and Beast send Ben to isle when he is sleeping so the magic thing possessing him can no longer do so and there he finds the gang just in time to see Mal stumble back all hurt, battered and emotionally and physically broken. Just an idea, and I really like your story, it's different.

Response: thank you for the ideas! This story is hard to write, considering how I don't pre write. I really liked your ideas, and I will be using them in this chapter!

~~~Belle~~~

"This is not like him." I state to my husband. "He is sedentary and mean, very strange."

"Maybe it's just stress. I'd say that he misses Mal..." He gets a sad expression. "But he sent them back to the isle..."

"You know... I think he made a mistake sending them back. He seems to regret it too." I get an idea. "Let's send him there for a day. Guarded of course, to see them, and maybe he'll invite them back."

"Good idea. Guards!" Two of our finest guards come rushing in, swords drawn.

"No need for those, boys. We have a job for you." I tell them

~~Ben~~

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I scream into the oblivion of my head. I know it can hear me, and I know it's hovering just out of my reach.

"Auradon was supposed to be mine. I fought for it, pleaded, begged. Your father wasn't the first person to think of making Auradon, that was me. I would be a great king." He pauses as I fume. "Unlike your father. He brought those filthy islanders here who don't belong. You wanted to make one a queen! HA! Nonsense!" The voice shrieks with wicked laughter.

My 'eyes' open. Well, not mine anymore.

"Ben?" My mother. "We have a surprise for you!" She says. Oh boy.

"What is it." The voice says, annoyed. I see her face. He looks hurt, emotionally.

"Your father and I are sending you to the isle to see Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to think about letting them come back."

"Fine." The voice says without emotion. "I'm just going to get it over with now."

"Ben..." My mother opens her mouth to say more, but no words come out.

"Mom..." I whisper. I can do nothing but watch as she leaves the room, head lowered.

"To the isle we go then!" The voice says. That's all it is. A voice. I should be able to overpower it, but I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't. That word seems to be trending here in my head. My arms pile clothes and other important items into a suitcase. The arms then pick up said suitcase and carry it out of my room, down the stairs and halls until finally reaching the front door.

"Bye." My voice says as I leave, reaching the limo and sitting in the back seat.

"Let's get there as soon as possible. I've got some people to see." The driver nods and takes his place behind the wheel, and steps on the gas.

When we finally make it to the border, the driver takes out the remote that creates a hole in the barrier and presses the button. I see the faintly glittering shield weaken to nothing, before we drive in. Reaching the 'mainland', the driver parks, and hands me my suitcase.

"Are you sure about not taking the guards?" Te driver asks me.

"Yup! Have a nice ride back." The voice says. The driver shrugs and steps back into the front seat, and drives away. Through the barrier. Back home. Suddenly, when the barrier closes behind him, something happens. I can move my arms and legs.

"Hello?" My mouth says the words I made it say. I guess since there is no magic in the island, the voice can't possess me. Okay. This is amazing, but I need to find Mal. I start to wander the streets. Careful to watch my back, I hold my possessions close. I come to the edge of the grimy island, which is covered in mud, rocks, and brambles. I decide that they wouldn't be here, and turn around to search somewhere else. As I turn around, I bump into someone.

"S-Sorry." I stutter, before looking up. "Evie?"

"Ben?" Evie says, the shock imminent in her features. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story. But..." I scratch the back of my neck, but my hand comes back covered in blood. "What the-" But before I can finish my sentence, Evie has sat me on a nearby rock and is examining my neck.

"Ben... there are... black... tentacles... or lines, coming out of one spot on your neck. It's bleeding a lot. What happened?" I can hear the worry in her voice.

"The thing that possessed Mal possessed me, and I'm guessing that since it can't control me on the isle, it's... coming out of me."

"Woa. Hold on. I have to get you inside so we can talk with Jay and Carlos." She says, helping me up and leading me through the brambles. A small cave forms, nearly invisible in all of the brush. She leads me in, where Carlos and Jay sit. Carlos looks up first. His expression turns from surprised to anger to confusion in record time. Jay looks up, but he just looks relieved. I still have one question though.

"Where's Mal?" All of their faces grow solemn.

"She went out to look for supplies yesterday, and didn't come back. We've been trying to look for her, but we just can't find her." Jay says.

"But we can focus on that later..." Carlos says. It makes me want to rip out his neck. Mal is my everything. I just want to go out and find her. I feel Evie come up behind me, bandaging the wound on my neck. "How did you get here?"

Carlos asks, so I tell him. I tell him and Jay and Evie everything that has happened.

"Now that that is cleared up..." I clear my throat. "Can we go find Mal?"

"Not yet. Night is falling. We set out at first light tomorrow." Jay says.

"Let's find Mal."

Here is a Christmas update for you! Hope you enjoyed! Again, ask me ANY question in the reviews. It can be about my writing or just me, and of always leave your suggestions! Anyway...

BEAST OUT!


	9. Unable to Stand

All I can do is watch as my life is ripped out from under me, rendering my brain and body useless. I can't control my limbs, they feel like weights. Thoughts muddled as he does as he pleases, in no condition to defend. In and out, in and out. No rhythm, just sloppy thrusts. Heat builds, core tightens, release. White hot pleasure. I look him in the eye. He is sweating and his eyes are clouded from pleasure. In his twisted mind, I bet he thinks that I like what he is doing to me. That is the only thing I can come up with as he unties my only restraint. I want to bolt out of this hell, out of my captor's reach, but I can't. I'm starving and dehydrated, and I can hardly move. He stops, and breaks down, asleep.

"Mmmmmmm" Is the only noise he makes as I use the only strength I can find to sit up. He doesn't even stir. I slide off of the bed and land in a heap on the floor. My bruises scream as I slowly but surely pull on my clothes. I try to stand, but my legs collapse. My clothes rub against my sore skin as I am reduced to crawling.

"I can do this..." I whisper to myself as I get closer to the door. Yards... feet... inches... freedom. I breathe in the sour air, thankful. I put my back to the wall, and try, once again to stand. I finally am able to get on my feet, and put most of my weight on the brick walls behind me and inch my way down the streets, one hand on the wall.

I avoid the gaze of the people. Some come nearer, and some go farther. My vision is starting to fade around the edges, darkness creeping in.

"No. I-I'm so close." I breathe in shallow breaths, a dry throat and a starving stomach. It comes into my view, our little cave, covered in brambles. I reach the edge of the wall, and the minute I let go, I fall to the ground, screeching in pain as I land hard on my left shoulder. I hear voices, and see blurry figures coming from the direction of the cave. I hear yelling and screaming, and one figure drops in front of my face. My vision clears for a split second, and I see Ben's face, covered in grime and some blood. I spread my cracked and bloody lips into a weak smile, and let out the words "Hi Bennyboo" and black out.

*Rewind to before Mal arrives*

~~Ben~~

"Are we ready to go?" I ask Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Yeah. I'm ready to beat the shit out of anybody who may have hurt her." Jay says.

"Ditto" Carlos replies as he sharpens his knife on a stone.

"I just hope we can find her. What if... she's... dead." Evie sniffles. Once again, Carlos hugs an comforts her.

"No. She's not dead... she can't be..." I say.

"I wish Doug were here..." She says. Carlos hugs her tighter and gets a visibly annoyed.

"Well, he's not, so... You know what, let's just go find Mal." Carlos says. Just then, I hear a scream.

"That sounds like..." My eyes widen "Mal." We race out, yelling Mal's name. I see her first.

"M-Mal." Words cannot describe her. But before I can say anything to her, she says "Hi Bennyboo" and her eyes close.

"Mal.. MAL!" I start to shake her, but Evie stops me.

"You'll just make it worse." She says. "Just pick her up and bring her back into the cave." So I do.

~~~. (A/N) .~~~

Hope you liked to see Mal rescued! But to all of you Marlem shippers, Harlem could come back, you never know. I just want to thank anyone who has stuck with the story this long. I honestly didn't think that I would get 8,000 views! I love writing, and you guys make it even better! I love getting feedback, and reading all of the nice things you have to say. If you like the Ben/Mal ship, I have two other Bal stories you might like: 'Truth or Dare' and 'The Isle of the Found' Anyway, if you actually read this note, put the phrase "Love you forever" in the review section, for the possibility for me to add a bonus chapter with something YOU wrote! Anyway...

BEAST OUT!


	10. Possessive

For this big milestone (it being chapter 10) I decided to let one of YOU write this chapter! (Pinksakura271) They supplied every idea in this whole chapter. They didn't feel comfortable with writing the whole thing, which is totally and completely fine. So, this one's for you guys!

~~~..~~~

Almost every idea supplied by: pinksakura271

~~~..~~~

Warmth. Comfort. I can feel it for the first time in three days. Everything hurts, but I feel someone cradling me, my head resting against their chest. And I think I know who it is.

"B-Ben?" I whisper, my voice barely audible, even to myself. But I know he heard it since his pulse quickens and I can feel his eyes on me. I crack my lids, bright light filling my vision. The first thing I can see when my vision clears is Ben. His eyes are... red. Not crying red, but blood red. Though he does have tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Mal.." He sighs the words, like he had been holding his breath up until he said my name. He rests his head gently on top of mine, kissing it. "Tell me." He says, gently and forcefully at the same time.

"Ben..." I say. I don't want to burden him with all that I've been through, all that I've suffered.

"Tell me." He says sternly. And I know I have no choice.

"Okay. But... don't flip out..." I avert my eyes as I start the story. "We were freezing. It was raining and we were drenched by the time we made it to the cave. I volunteered to find us some blankets, but Evie didn't want me to go. I still went." I pause, taking a deep breath. "I walked around the city until I found a house with a broken window. I climbed in, scouted around, and decided that there wasn't anything useful. I heard a laugh as I was about to leave. A silhouette appeared in the doorway, and it was Harlem, Hans's son. He told me that he had loved me, even before I came back. I told him that I hate him, and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to escape but I wasn't strong enough. I tried to bite his tongue, so he brought me into a room, tied me to a bed and.." I start to shake. "And he raped me. He knocked me out the first time... when I woke up, I was covered in bruises and cuts. He then did it again while I was awake. I kept trying to resist, but I couldn't get away. After the second time, he took off the restraints because he thought I liked it, and fell asleep. Then I crawled back here.." By the time I finish telling the story I am crying. The tears slow to a stop, and I finally find the courage to look up at Ben. I just realize how hard he is squeezing me. I see his face, his eyes looking down at me with possessiveness.

"Before you start yelling, I know that the darkness possessed you..." After hearing that, the dam holding his words back breaks.

"HOW DARE THAT PEASANT SCUM EVEN LOOK AT YOU!" He snarls. "MAL YOU ARE MINE!" The possessiveness and love almost drip from his words, and it honestly turns me on. I can tell he feels it too because he shifts my position from holding me like a baby to having me sitting in his lap, my legs wrapped around his hips. He then kisses me hard. I completely ignore my painful injuries for the pleasure that Ben is currently giving me. These are not like Harlem's kisses. Ben's are sweeter, filled with more love and less lust. Our lips disconnect and re connect quickly. He moves his lips to my neck, where he gently sucks and bites, being careful, knowing that I'm fragile. He grinds himself into me, which again, feels so much better than Harlem. For a few minutes, I am able to forget all that I've gone through, and all of the pain. I don't want him to stop, but my burning thirst and agonizing hunger make me stop him.

"I am seriously loving this... But I need some food and water. I haven't eaten or drank in three days." When he hears these words his eyes widen.

"He didn't even give you food or water." He clenches his fists, and they shake with anger. "THAT FUCKING DOUCHE!" He yells. I grab his arm, and he turns to look at me. "I-I'm sorry. Right. Food and water." He carefully lifts me off of his lap, and lies me on the ground. "Luckily we do have that." He walks over to a bag, and opens it, taking out a bottle of water and some granola bars. He opens the water bottle and places it in my hands. I lift the bottle to my dry mouth, and the water pours down my throat. I guzzle it down until there is not a drop left, and then eat three granola bars. I feel about twenty times better. The realization hits me that 1: Evie, Jay and Carlos aren't here and 2: that I'm still wet with blood and water.

"Where are Evie, Jay and Carlos?" I ask.

"They went back to your old house to get blankets and other supplies. And don't be worried. They each have a gun and knife, courtesy of Auradon. And they're together." He smiles at me, but I'm not convinced. I thought I was safe, and look what happened to me. But I was alone...

"Oh. Okay." I say, then shiver hard.

"Oh, you must be freezing!" Ben says. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders, again putting me on his lap, my legs wrapped around him.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" His eyes are there normal beautiful color again.

~Evie~

"Should we pick up where we left off?" We hear Ben ask Mal as we continue to wait outside the cave. We have been here since Mal asked where we were. (ironic right)

"Why can't we go in again?" Jay whispers in a whiney voice.

"We don't know what they're doing in there." I reply sternly. I know guys are always up for live porn, but I don't think they want it to be from two of our best friends. But I have to go in and dress Mal's wounds before they get infected. I step into the cave with some annoyed looks from the two boys, and I swear that I heard Jay say 'lucky'. I find Mal sitting on Ben's lap, and they look like they were about to do some rated PG-13 stuff. Ben turns to me, his brown eyes shifting to a dark red. He holds Mal tight to his chest. I'm actually a bit scared.

"I-I need to dress Mal's wounds..." I say.

"Fine. But do anything to hurt my Mal and you die. I don't care if you are my friend." I nod, and Mal looks at me with a gleam in her eye. Ben takes her off his lap and places her on the ground. I take off the jacket that he obviously gave to her.

"Ben... I have to undress her... you might have to leave.." I say uneasily.

"I'm staying." He says. I look to Mal for her approval.

"He deserves it." She says. I take off her top, and see all of the damage he did to her. I take out the bandages, and start fixing her up. Ben is staring at her, but not just her breasts or anything. His eyes aren't filled with lust. He only looks protective as he stares at her. I finish, and put her top back on. She flinches slightly from the fabric rubbing against her skin. Ben catches it immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine.." She says.

I pull off her pants, leaving her underwear on. But that has blood on it, and a tear along the top. Her legs are just as bad as her stomach. I bandage her up, and again put her pants on.

"Thank you Evie." She says to me.

"Any time, M." I say back as I leave the cave. I see Jay and Carlos sitting on some rocks, chatting.

"She's fine." I tell them. They both sigh in relief. I sit next to Carlos on his rock, and accidentally touch his wrist. I feel almost a zap. But it isn't bad... It feels... nice. I don't know what it is, and I don't really care. Mal is safe, and that us all that matters.

~~..~~

Hope you liked! Please review, that would be AMAZEBALLS!

Check out pinksakura271, the idea master! Anyway,

BEAST OUT!


	11. The room

"What..." I think. Or.. say I guess. There isn't anything here. Just pitch black nothingness. And it's cold. Great. I wander around aimlessly, replaying the past events in my head over and over again.

"Hey, maybe this place is my soul." I smirk at that. It would make sense.

It feels like forever before I see anything. It's just a speck of light. By now the soul joke has gotten old, so light is somewhat welcome. I walk forward, but the light just seems to be getting farther away. I start to sprint forward. Still the light seems to get farther. Then, abruptly it disappears.

"Shit." This has gotten annoying now. I just want to go back to the real world by now.

I close my eyes to blink. But when I open them, I am not met with darkness. I am in a room. A bedroom. In front of me is a white paneled closet, on my left and right, a standard white door. Behind me is a bed with a blue and green patterned blanket.

"Where am I now?" I question in my head. Then I hear it. Footsteps. Heavy footsteps. I run to the right door and peek my head into the hallway. I hear something... it sounds like...

"Breathing." I whisper to myself and slam the door shut, and hold it there. I can feel in my gut that I am in danger. From what, I don't know. I hear the footsteps recede, and return to the bed. I decide to turn around, maybe sit on the bed. I shine my flashlight on the bed, and shriek in terror. Small, mutilated stuffed bears with razor sharp teeth, top hats and bow ties writhe on the bed. As soon as the light hits them though, they jump, one by one, under the bed. I exhale loudly. I am sweating like crazy, and hyperventilating. I hear more footsteps to the left, so I run over quickly. I am met with loud, heavy breaths, and close the door.

"What is happening..." I once again whisper to myself. When I once again hear the footsteps recede, and I run back to my original position. I turn around to see if the bears have come back. Yup, that have. And, again, they jump under the bed. I turn around to hear the closet door creak, and see it close. I run up to the door, and when I shine the light in, I am met with a terrifying metal fox face trying to bite me. Shaking with fear, I close the door to keep it out. I run back to my starting position, and scream as something pops up in my face. I see red, and then nothing.

I wake up in my bed, sweating under the thin covers, and shaking with fear.

"It was only a nightmare..." I sigh in relief.

At least, I hope it's was.

Been busy with school and stuff, sorry. So, who's POV do you think this was? Ten pudding points to whoever guesses it right! :D. Also, who knows what game this was from? Another ten pudding points if ya know that!

Anyway..

BEAST OUT!


	12. Realization

'What am I doing?' I think to myself as I walk away from the cave. 'I have someone to have my happily ever after with... I thought that all fairy tales began with love at first sight, and ended with true loves kisses. Why does my story have to be so complicated?' I think.

People all around me seem to get such a cleshè ending. Take Ben and Mal for example. The darkness will leave, and they'll get their happily ever after, Mal will become Queen, they will have two perfect children and die happily together holding hands. Or, another cleshè thing to happen would be for Audrey and Jay to hook up. All that "opposites attract" shit. I should be happy with my life, I mean, Doug is so sweet and smart... but he is too unlike me. What can I do about this...

"Evie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring into space like that?"

"N-No reason" I answer Jay.

"You sure? I've known you for a hella long time, and I know when you're thinking about something troubling." I blush with embarrassment at his ability to read me so easily. "What is it?"

"Nothing to do with you." I say matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh... so it MUST have something to do with... Carlos?" He asks raising a brow and folding his arms, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Yeah.." I say absent mindedly staring into nothingness. I shake my head quickly. "I mean... uhhh..." It's too late to correct myself though, because Jay is already doubled over with laughter.

"Hey! This is not the time or place to be laughing! Mal is hurt, and we still have to stop the darkness from consuming them..."

"Evie..." I look into Jay's eyes.

"What?" I ask

"Tell him."

"Why?"

"From all my experience, I know that it's never good to keep something like this. Especially from one of your best friends."

"Jay... what about Doug? He is so sweet and innocent... He shouldn't have anything to do with me. I am basically a walking disaster. Carlos is so familiar, so like me. I could just work with him so easily, with no complications... and I guess I" I gulp, and take a deep breath. "Love him." Jay smiles softly.

"I'm not the one you should tell this to." I stand up and give him a hug.

"Thank you" I whisper in his ear.

"No problem. NOW GO PROCLAIM YOUR UNDYING LOVE!" He yells, and I shush him quickly. He pushes me in the direction of the stream where Carlos is, I straighten up, and walk off with as much confidence as I can get.

~~Harlem~~

What do normal people do when they feel guilty? They wallow in self-pity instead of getting off their asses and fixing it. I am no different. I guess I do feel guilty about Mal. I don't know where it's coming from, and frankly, it's kind of disturbing. What would my father say if he knew I felt guilty about doing something to please myself? That dream really unsettled me, and I wonder what it meant. The dream, I think, was a metaphor for closing out my fears for so long, but you can hold back only so many at a time. Eventually, something will get past your doors, and jumpscare the shit out of you.

On the island, we have only punk, metal, and rock bands. I can hear one of the more known bands, called 'My Chemical Romance', playing a song near my hideout.

"They gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you" I'm not a citizen, I'm a criminal.

"Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you son, so they can watch all things you do." I can see why they would watch me with a gun aimed at my heart... I'm a monster. Tears prick my eyes, but I blink them back, thinking about all the wrong I've done to avenge my father... to continue what he wanted to do in Arendelle.

"Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, cuz they got methods of keeping you clean" It's true, the drugs never work. No matter how many drugs I take, even if most of them are island made, nothing ever helps the aching in my brain, or the stabbing in my heart.

"They gonna rip up your head, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine"

"They say all teenagers scare, the living shit out of me. They could care less, as long as someone will bleed,

"So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me." True. I see what is wrong with me. I am a monster, but I can fix my ways. I can fix Mal. She won't forgive me, but I can make myself better anyway. Now I'm not going to wallow in self-pity anymore. I'm going to stand up and do something about my life. I will be better than my father.

(Song above is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance) WHOOOO! Chapter! I wrote this on vacation! This may have been one of the most important chapters so far, as it built on some of the other characters' personalities. If you were wondering, the person's dream was Harlem's, and the game it was based on was Five Nights At Freddy's 4 in the last chapter. NO ONE GUESSED HARLEM! I thought that it was obvious. I never planned for Harlem to become better, but I think that.. (This will blow your mind) this character has a mental disease. Harlem is so sick and twisted, I thought about how crazy I made him, and I feel that his character should have a disease that causes craziness, that was passed down from his father. He doesn't necessarily WANT to do some of the things he did, but he does them anyway. He did want to rape Mal though. Anyway, on a lighter note, EVIE WANTS CARLOS! YESSS! I love myself! I read A LOT of Danisnotonfire fanfiction, (only the best youtuber ever) NOT PHAN! ONLY DANXOC! Anyway, I've noticed how the couples come together so fast, mostly around the second chapter. I like to let the relationship build, and I hate it when the two characters just meet, and Dan says "I know we just met, but will you be my girlfriend?" In the second chapter. It is so annoying. (This is such a long author's note, but I just have a lot to say.) in other news, I have an Instagram! It's X_ _X if you're interested in following me. I HAVE A TUMBLR! It's valagator, or the blog name is _Phanatic_. I also have a twitter, which is _valagator_. In other news...

I have gotten so many great reviews! I love hearing your voices! It means the world to me that you take time out of your day to see what I have to say. This story is not planned out at all, and I just write what inspires me. That's why it has taken me 7 months to write 12 chapters of this story. It needs to be worth my while, and yours. I have read over my old chapters, and seen how my writing has improved from sloppy and unthought, and now it's detailed and neat. So, LOVE YOU!

BEAST OUT!


	13. Breakdown

Guess who's back? Back again? Valagor's back, tell your friends XD. Sorry for the horrible update speed, my dog got hit by a car, and passed away. I've been pretty down lately, so bear with me. Love you guys!

~.~.~.~.

The dark wraps us up in it's comforting embrace, leaving us to think. Ben is sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly agape as he breathes lightly. I can't sleep. I feel like a thousand weights are pulling my body down. I'm exhausted, but I can't close my eyes. I'm afraid that if I close them, I'll never see the light again. My heart beats at it's slowest speed, trying to keep my energy, while keeping me alive. My blood seems to creep slowly through my veins. The light has turned grey, the promise of another day appearing through the cave entrance.

"Mal?" Ben asks groggily, his slumber forgotten.

"Yeah?" I say in my tired voice.

"Sleep." He says the same thing he's been saying for days. It's broken me. I've snapped.

"Don't you think I want to?" I mumble.

"What?" He asks. I break.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO?" I scream. He's obviously taken back, but he regains his composure.

"If you want to, then do it." He says calmly. I turn to face him.

"If I close my eyes, all I can see is his face. His face standing over me." I say quietly. Ben has no reply, he just wraps me in a hug, pressing his lips to my forehead, trying to comfort me.

"I'm a lost cause. I'm broken. I'm flawed. I'm impure." I say, tears leaking out from my tightly closed eyes to make their way onto Ben's shoulder.

"You're strong, you're brave, you're flawless." Ben says, combating what I'd said. "You aren't broken until you let yourself crack." He tells me.

"Then I've let myself crack." I say, pulling out of his grasp. I stand up as well as I can, gasping at the sudden burst of pain in my sides. I walk to the entrance of the cave, and step out for the first time in days, just as the sun is rising out of the island's gloom, dully, not able to break through the fog.

"I know who I am." I say. I see the others' sleeping on the ground in various spots outside, unaware that I'm here. I feel Ben's presence behind me, and feel his warm breath on my neck.

"You're not broken. You can live through this. No one will hurt you anymore, I won't let it happen. I refuse to. If you are hurt again, I die." Ben says. I relax into him, feeling his warmth encompass me, feeling his love.

"How do you do that?" I ask him.

"What."

"Bring me back from the brink of insanity." I say

"Just a gift, I guess." I can feel his smirk. We look at the sunrise together, my episode forgotten, our location forgotten, our condition forgotten. All we need is each other.

"What happened?" I hear Jay ask, groggily.

"Not much. All you did was sleep. I can honestly say that nothing has happened." I say

"Good. That's nice for once." Jay grumbles, wiping the sleep from his eyes, squinting in the light.

"Will you shut up?" Carlos says. "I'm trying to get some much needed sleep here." He complains, turning over and throwing an arm over his face to shield it from the sun.

"Shut up and deal with it. Ignore it." Evie says.

"Sometimes you can't just ignore what people say" I tell them, looking up at Ben, and I see that he knows what I mean.

~.~

Sorry if its crap. Love ya!

I've just started writing the final chapter... This story is coming to an end. I have literally the biggest twist coming in the last one, and you'll hate me for it. ANYWAY,

BEAST OUT!


	14. It was you?

After our little love fest, I decided to go back to sleep, because… why the hell not? It was a pretty normal, good sleep, until BAM! I'm in the black abyss again.

"AGAIN? SERIOUSLY?!" I yell into the blackness, more angry then afraid at the moment.

"I have my ways of getting through these stupid island barriers. It just took me a while." The voice says. Great. That stupid voice is back too.

"Ben defeated you! You're supposed to be gone." I say, the fear creeping into the place where my anger was moments ago.

"Defeated, didn't destroy. Have you ever seen a movie or read a book? The villain is never really destroyed." The voice laughs, and it feels like it's getting closer. I back up, but instead of just going further into the blackness, I hit a wall.

"There is no running now, sweetheart." The voice says, sickly sweet. It sounds feminine now, just like… The realization hits me. My eyes widen. "Mother?" I ask. She materializes in front of me, laughing maniacally.

"It took you long enough to guess." She sneers.

"You shrank. You were a lizard…"

"Oh come ON you stupid girl!" She slaps me with all of her strength, her nails scraping my skin, surely drawing blood. I shriek and press up against the wall harder. "All I did was teleport away and put a lizard in my place. Did you really think that a homemade spell and a staring contest could defeat me?"

"We were kind of hoping." I mutter, massaging my cheek with my hand. She takes a knife out of who knows where and cuts me to the bone. I squeak in pain.

"Well, as soon as your precious Ben touches you to see where that cut on your face came from, I will be able to take my mortal form, and take my revenge!" She cackles. She looks up and back at me. "In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" She disappears. I blink, and I can see the mortal world again.

My mother has paralyzed me, so all I can do is watch as she begins her reign of terror. My friends have all woken up, and are groggily realizing what is happening,

"Maleficent." Jay says, dumbfounded. My mother just laughs and cuts up his arm. He staggers back, holding the wound. Ben has realized what is happening, and he taken out his sword.

"How many times must we defeat you for you to get the message?" He shouts, taunting her. She roars in anger.

"THERE IS NO DEFEATING ME! THERE IS ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" She yells, transforming into a dragon.

"There is, and we will do it!" Ben says, going in to stab her in the heart, but at the last minute throwing his sword to a waiting Carlos, who stabs her in the back. She hisses loudly. Evie is trying to contain the crowd that has started to gather, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Harlem. A ball of hatred rises in my stomach, but dissipates at how sad he looks. He just shakes his head and walks away. Meanwhile, Ben, Carlos and Jay are fighting my mother, who is sending flames in every direction.

"You are wasting your time. You cannot defeat the mistress of darkness!"She yells.

'THAT'S IT! EVIE, TOSS ME YOUR MIRROR!" Ben screams. Evie knows what he's thinking, and so do I.

Carlos turns to my wicked mother, who has tortured me for years. "The only way to defeat darkness is with light." He says, and Ben thrusts Evie's mirror into her face, which is now shining with the light of a thousand suns. And, with one final scream, my mother is defeated; she is now a pile of dust and broken dreams.

Hope you liked!


	15. Shattered

My mother lies on the ground, her charred remains lying mangled on the floor. My entire body is numb... I can't move. My friends stand around me, all reacting differently…

Jay's mouth is hanging open in disbelief, and he's completely forgotten about the wound in his arm. Carlos and Evie are wrapped in each other's arms, looks of anger on their faces. Ben just has a blank look on his face.

I'm trying so hard to talk, to move my mouth, to do anything. Eventually, I am able to move my jaw enough to talk.

"Ow" I say faintly. Everyone looks at me, looks of relief taking over the old expressions. Evie kneels down directly next to me, cradling my head.

"Oh, Mal." She says, before breaking into sobs.

"It's okay, E. I'm okay." I tell her gently. I really wish I could hold her, but feeling is coming back to my appendages agonizingly slowly.

"It's not okay! You're paralyzed!" Carlos exclaims, taking the place next to Evie.

"Seriously, stop getting hurt." Jay says.

Ben still stands, expressionless.

My friends pick me up and carry me back to the cave. It has started to rain, a cold, icy rain. It reminds me of when this all began. It feels like an infinity ago, when we came onto the island to save Ben. Look at all that's happened since then. Ben's been temporarily saved, I've been raped, Evie and Carlos have obviously told each other their feelings, and I've beaten my mother, once and for all. We make it back to the nearest thing to a home for us, our cave.

"We need food. Ben, stay with Mal. Guys, come with me." Evie announces before marching out of the cave, with Jay and Carlos at her heels.

Ben still stands in the corner, expressionless.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him. He walks over and kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask. He still has no expression.

"I told you that if you ever got hurt again, I would die." He says.

"Ben..." I say.

"And you got hurt."

"Ben..." I say with more urgency.

"And I'm still alive, not hurt." I know where this is heading.

"NO!" I scream

"And you can't move to stop me." He says, taking a knife out of his back pocket.

"A STUPID PROMISE ISN'T WORTH YOUR LIFE!" I scream.

"I broke a promise, but I also broke you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been raped, and you wouldn't even be here."

"But I wouldn't even have met you... I wouldn't have become good without you!" I try to plead with him.

"And you would be happy in your old life. I love you Mal.."

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!" I yell again, crying. He embraces me, and kisses me again.

"I'm doing this because I love you." He says.

He stands up

He holds the knife

It comes onto his chest

He mouths the words

"I love you"

And drives the knife into his heart.

And my heart is shattered.

~~..~~THE END~~..~~

HOW WAS THAT FOR A TWIST! Do you hate me yet? Do ya? I'll have a chapter up soon with final words and shit, with some other stuff. PLEASE READ IT! How would you guys feel about a prequel or sequel? Yay or Nay? I love you all!

Anyway...

BEAST OUT!


	16. Update

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to finally address the elephant in the room; Francine, birthday!

Okay, okay, for real now. Let's real talk. REAL TALK. I was actually planning on having this story be MUUUUCH longer. But the more I worked on it, the less I liked what I was writing. I wasn't enjoying it at all, and that's why my updates were so far apart. I hate leaving stories unfinished though, so I made sure to give you some kind of ending. I love you all!


End file.
